toggofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron
Jimmy Neutron (englisch The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ist die Hauptfigur der gleichnamigen US-amerikanischen computeranimierten Fernsehserie. 2002 bis 2010 wurde Jimmy Neutron auf TOGGO ausgestrahlt. Handlung Es dreht sich um einen hyper-intelligenten neunjährigen Jungen namens James Issac Neutron (Jimmy Neutron), der ein unterirdisches Labor hat. Er wohnt in einer Kleinstadt namens Retroville und erfindet die tollsten Sachen, doch manchmal geht auch mal was schief. Fast immer in seiner Nähe, sein treuer, selbstgebauter Roboterhund Robbie, der so etwas wie sein Assistent und Freund ist. Robbie (Originalname: Goddard) kann sich jederzeit in einen Radio oder in einen Feuerlöscher verwandeln. Jimmy wohnt bei seinen Eltern Frank (Originalname: Hugh) und Judy Neutron. Seine Mutter ist die technische Begabte und sein Vater ist etwas kindisch. Jimmy hat auch zwei Freunde Carl Wheezer und Max (Sheen). Karl ist Jimmys Versuchskaninchen, das die Erfindungen immer zuerst testen muß und Sheen ist der, der total auf Ultraloard (einer Actionserie/figur) steht. Er weiss alles darüber ist sonst eigentlich auch ganz witzig. Gegenüber von Jimmy wohnt noch Cindy Vortex. Das blonde Mädchen aus Jimmys Klasse mit der er sich immer streitet, obwohl die beiden sich eigentlich sehr gerne haben. Der Grund ist, das Cindy das klügste Mädchen in Retroville war, bis Jimmy mit seinen Eltern nach Retroville gezogen ist. Charaktere * James Isaac Tybutron Neutron, genannt Jimmy, ist ein hochintelligenter Junge mit einem großen Kopf im Alter von elf Jahren, der stets die erstaunlichsten Experimente und Erfindungen zustande bringt. Jedoch geht bei den Erfindungen von Jimmy öfter etwas schief, woraufhin er wieder einmal die Welt oder seine Stadt Retroville retten muss. Dabei ist er sich seines gewaltigen IQs nur zu sehr bewusst und glänzt nicht oft durch Bescheidenheit. Im Allgemeinen ist er sehr rechtschaffen, freundlich und naiv, manchmal tritt er auch egozentrisch, verstockt sowie hitzig auf. In der Schule ist Jimmy nicht sehr beliebt, gilt teilweise als Langweiler (bis man ängstlich seine Hilfe benötigt) und generell als recht ‚uncool‘. Auf den Spott und die Hänseleien seiner Mitschüler reagiert er oft verletzt, kann aber auch ihr offensichtliches Desinteresse an seinen ellenlangen Vorträgen meistens nicht erkennen. Leider wird seine Leidenschaft für die Wissenschaft auch in seinem übrigen Umfeld nur zu oft mit Unverständnis und Langeweile konfrontiert, was ihn einerseits frustrieren kann, andererseits auch sein Ego nur weiter anschwellen lässt, fühlt er sich doch in der Lage, alles und jeden als intellektuell unterlegen anzusehen, mit Ausnahme natürlich seiner großen Idole, allesamt große Männer (oder Frauen im Fall von Marie Curie) der Wissenschaft, denen er ehrliche Bewunderung entgegenbringt. Er lässt sich leicht zu lauten Debatten hinreißen, ist von seinen Erfindungen stets überzeugt, blitzgescheit, eifersüchtig, eine wahrhaft fantasielose Niete in allen künstlerischen und sportlichen Bereichen, sieht sich als Anführer seiner Freundesgruppe (meist mit Recht), hat viele Feinde und ist trotz seiner Genialität ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge mit einem harmonischen Familienleben. Seine besten Freunde sind Karl Keucher, Max Estevez, beide deutlich weniger schlau als er und äußerst exzentrisch, aber sehr treu (zumindest meistens), und sein Roboterhund Robbie, den er selbst geschaffen hat. Diese unterstützen ihn bei seinen Rettungsaktionen und sonstigen Abenteuern, wenn auch nicht immer sehr erfolgreich. Jimmys Erzfeindin hingegen ist Cindy Vortex, eine Klassenkameradin, mit der er sich unablässig in den Haaren liegt, zu jeder Zeit und bei jeder Gelegenheit. Ihre Streitereien sind beinahe legendär und fragt man einen Retroviller: „Sind die beiden immer so?“, wird man wohl die Antwort erhalten: „Ja, aber tief in ihrem Inneren hassen sie sich wirklich.“ („Das Ei-perium schlägt zurück.“) Doch im Laufe der Serie wird klar, dass die beiden sich insgeheim sehr mögen und sogar ineinander verliebt sind. Beide streiten das jedoch ab. * Jimmys Eltern heißen Frank (engl. Hugh) und Judy Neutron. Der etwas schrullige, aber liebenswerte Frank arbeitet bei einem örtlich ansässigen Automobilkonzern und ist verrückt nach Enten und Kuchen, seinen zwei großen Leidenschaften. Judy ist das handwerklich begabte Talent, die Herrin im Haus und bekannt für ihr köstliches Gebäck. Weiterhin ist Judy Neutron sehr hygienebewusst, beinahe besessen von Sauberkeit und intelligent. Frank Neutron hingegen wirkt naiv, verspielt und nicht allzu schlau, doch ist er sehr liebevoll und fürsorglich, wenn es um Jimmy geht. Seine Frau ist sich Franks geringerer Intelligenz durchaus bewusst, das Paar ist aber trotzdem sehr einträchtig und verliebt. Obwohl lange Zeit angenommen wurde, dass Jimmy seinen Intellekt von seiner Mutter geerbt hätte, stellte sich in der Folge Das Krabbel-Genie heraus, dass das Genie-Gen in Franks Familie liegt. * Robbie (engl. Goddard), ist Jimmys selbstgebauter Roboterhund. Er kann alles Mögliche, was normale Hunde nicht können, wie Videos von verschiedenen Situationen aufnehmen und fliegen. Was immer gerade benötigt wird, er hat es dabei. (Insgesamt soll er über 11 Millionen Kunststücke beherrschen.) Wegen eines Programmierfehlers von Jimmy explodiert Robbie jedes Mal bei dem Befehl „Stell dich tot!“, setzt sich danach aber selbstständig wieder zusammen. Als Nahrung nimmt Robbie Aluminium-Dosen zu sich; er hinterlässt Schrauben-Häufchen, die Frank dann wegmachen darf. Auch wirkt er oft vernünftiger als sein Herrchen, genießt das gute Leben, wenn er es kann, und ist seinem Erfinder gegenüber der verlässlichste und langjährigste Freund. In einer Episode hat er sogar eine kurze Romanze mit einer außerirdischen Hündin namens Roxy, einer grünen Dame mit drei lila Schwänzen. * Karlton Ulysses „Karl“ Keucher (engl. Carl Wheezer) ist ein eher unbeholfener und übergewichtiger Junge mit Asthma, der allerdings in einigen Episoden auch plötzlich sehr undankbar und machtbesessen werden kann. Er ist ebenfalls zehn Jahre alt, Jimmys offiziell bester Freund, bekannt dafür beinah alles verdauen zu können, hat ein Benehmen, das teilweise weit unter seinem Alter liegt, schreit nach seiner Mutter (oder Jimmys) wenn es brenzlig wird und seine Leidenschaft sind Lamas, für die er alle seine Ängste bekämpfen kann. Wie alle Mitglieder seiner Familie ist er ein Hypochonder. Karl ist heimlich in Jimmys Mutter Judy Neutron verliebt und trägt meistens ein bearbeitetes Foto von sich und ihr mit sich herum. Es kommt zu einigen unabsichtlichen Versprechern seinerseits, die seine merkwürdige Zuneigung verraten, diese werden aber meist nur mit einem konsternierten Blick von Jimmys und Max’ Seite erwidert. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Karl so ziemlich vor allem und jedem fürchterliche Angst hat (bzw. allergisch ist), probiert Jimmy seine anderen Erfindungen meistens an ihm aus. Auch liebt er es zu singen, ohne zu merken, dass seine Lieder im höchsten Grade nervtötend sind. In der Folge Die schwedische Brieffreundin erhält Karl seine erste Freundin, Elke Elkberg, eine hellblonde Schönheit, sowie seinen ersten Kuss, auf die Beziehung wird aber nie wieder eingegangen und Karl kehrt zu seiner Schwärmerei für Jimmys Mutter zurück. * Maximiliano Guevara Estevez (engl. Sheen Juarrera Estevez – eine Anspielung auf den Schauspieler Charlie Sheen, bürgerlich Carlos Irwin Estévez), genannt Max, mit mexikanischen Wurzeln, zählt zu Jimmys besten Freunden. Er ist zwölf Jahre alt und in derselben Klasse wie Jimmy und Karl, weil er zweimal in der Schule sitzen geblieben ist und der absolute ‚Spinner‘ der Klasse. Hyperaktiv, nach Süßigkeiten süchtig, mit einer Stimme, die nur Monster zum Einschlafen bringt, hält er sich für einen wirklichen männlichen ‚hombre‘ (Mann) und mit einer unerklärlichen Liebe für elektrische Schläge verehrt Max den Comicsuperhelden „UltraLord“ bis zum bitteren Ende und besitzt alle Actionfiguren UltraLords, jede Sonderedition, sogar die mit falschem Sprachchip. Dank seiner nervtötenden Art und seiner Tendenz alles zu ruinieren, fällt er seinen übrigen Freunden oft auf die Nerven, ist aber im Grunde eine gutmütige Seele, auf den viele der Lacher der Show zurückgehen. Aufgrund eines missglückten Experimentes von Jimmy ist Max in Libby verliebt, doch auch weit nach der Korrektur des Experiments stehen sich die beiden sehr nahe und sind, anfangs insgeheim, ineinander verliebt. Die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden ist jedoch ziemlich entspannt, natürlich und entwickelt sich problemlos, bis Libby schließlich in der Folge Der Auserwählte tatsächlich seine feste Freundin wird. Max’ Mutter wird nie in der Serie gezeigt und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben ist. * Cynthia Aurora „Cindy“ Vortex spielt das Gegenstück zu Jimmy. Sie ist blond, intelligenter als die große Mehrheit der Retroviller, athletisch, künstlerisch sehr begabt, laut, geldgierig, launisch, ein wahres ‚Großmaul‘, manchmal etwas versnobt und mit großen Erwartungen an sich selbst, für die sie auch andere behindert um selber einen Vorteil zu erringen. Ein Blick in ihr rosarotes Schlafzimmer genügt allerdings um zu ahnen, dass hinter dieser taffen Fassade auch ein sensibleres, ja, romantisches Mädchen steckt. Ihr Stolz und ihre Sturheit kommen ihr jedoch stets in die Quere, wenn sie versucht sich anderen gegenüber zu öffnen; sie hasst es, eine Schwäche einzugestehen oder gar ihrem Erzfeind recht zu geben. Jimmy ist ihr Lieblingsziel für Hänseleien und Streiche, und besonders am Anfang der Serie setzt sie ihm schwer zu. Ihr Hass auf ihn begründet sich in der Tatsache, dass er ihr durch seinen Umzug in die Stadt das Rampenlicht als schlauestes Kind in Retroville gestohlen hat, und außerdem ist niemand in irgendeiner Hinsicht besser als Cindy Vortex. Sie liebt es ihn zu sabotieren, ihm Namen wie ‚Blödtron‘ oder ‚Elefantenschädel‘ zu geben und auch den schönsten Moment noch in letzter Minute zu verderben. Spätestens ab der 2. Staffel wird es aber offensichtlich, dass ihre ganzen Spötteleien noch einen anderen Grund zu haben scheinen. Es kommt immer wieder zu kleinen, seltsamen Momenten zwischen den beiden, die durchblicken lassen, dass sie sich hinter dem ganzen Streit insgeheim sehr, sehr gernhaben – eine Tatsache, die nicht nur beide vollkommen bestreiten, aber mit der sich auch keiner von beiden auseinandersetzen möchte, obwohl es dreimal beinahe zum Kuss der beiden kommt und Cindy öfters starke Eifersucht zur Schau stellt, wann immer Jimmy Interesse an einem anderen Mädchen zeigt. Doch als die zwei auf einer einsamen Insel stranden, öffnen sie sich mehr als je zuvor, geben zu, dass ihre Streitereien eigentlich sinnlos sind, und Cindy äußert sogar eine gewisse Trauer, als beide gerettet werden. Obwohl nach dieser Episode das Streiten wieder anfängt, verändert sich Cindys Verhalten langsam und sie scheint sich mit ihren Gefühlen stetig abzufinden, quält Jimmy und seine Freunde nicht mehr ganz so stark wie zuvor. Sie versucht sogar (mit Erfolg) Jimmys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, durch andere Kleidung, Parfüm und Make-up und er gibt zu, dass sie ihn ‚ablenkt‘. In den letzten Folgen der Serie ist die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden, trotzdem keiner von ihnen etwas zuzugeben bereit ist, frei offensichtlich. Zweimal (unter extremen Umständen) will sie ihm sogar alles gestehen, fällt jedoch vorher in Ohnmacht oder verhilft Jimmy zu einem Einfall, der sie daraufhin unterbricht (jedoch einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt). In Opfer des Gehirnwurms schließlich, überrascht Jimmy sie am Ende, als er sie auf dem Nachhauseweg plötzlich bei den Händen nimmt und küsst. Cindys beste Freundin ist Libby, mit der sie eine augenscheinlich tiefe Freundschaft verbindet. In der ersten Staffel, schwärmte sie noch ein wenig für den coolen Nick, was sich aber bald gegeben hat. Über ihre Familie ist nicht viel bekannt, doch ihre Mutter ist oft sehr anmaßend und versnobt, ihr Vater zeigt sich nicht oft an ihrer Seite. * Liberty Danielle „Libby“ Folfax ist die beste Freundin von Cindy Vortex und sehr an Mode, moderner Musik und Lifestyle interessiert. Sie kennt praktisch jedes Lied und jede Band, die es je gegeben hat. Aus einer Folge ging hervor, dass sie von einem ägyptischen Herrschergeschlecht abstammt. Sie ist in gewisser Weise das Gewissen von Cindy, wenn Cindy mal wieder maßlos übertreibt und auch die einzige, die von ihren Gefühlen zu Jimmy weiß, obwohl sie es sich schon selbst zusammenreimen musste. Trotz ihrer entspannten Art, kann sie auch recht furchterregend werden, wenn sie zu viel ‚Macht‘ erlangt. Anfangs verbringt sie nur aufgrund von Cindys Feindseligkeit gegenüber Jimmy Zeit mit den Jungs, später, als auch ihre Freundschaft zu Max tiefer wird, gehören sie und Cindy fest zum Inventar bei den Abenteuern. Sie beginnt eine Beziehung mit Max und ist auch ansonsten in ihn verliebt. Sie ist elf Jahre alt, wird aber in einer Episode zwölf. Synchronisation Galerie Jimmy 1.jpg Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:Fremdproduktionen Kategorie:Nickelodeon